


Don't Threaten Me with a Good Time

by Alice_huhhuhhhu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - School, Books, Chuck Shurley Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, College, Cosplay, Costumes, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Jack Kline, Drunk Dean Winchester, Drunk Jack Kline, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Funny, Gabriel (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, Gabriel's coat, Idiots in Love, Love, Lucifer (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, M/M, One Shot, Party, Partying, Romance, School, School Principal Chuck Shurley, Student Castiel (Supernatural), Student Dean Winchester, Student Gabriel, Student Sam Winchester, Theme Party, everyone is a little shit tbh, it's kinda complicated to explain okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_huhhuhhhu/pseuds/Alice_huhhuhhhu
Summary: How the principal of some ordinary school ended up drunk, with a pair of cat ears on his head because “they’re so cute”, sitting in a shopping cart filled with bottles of alcohol? There was a not-so-easy explanation for this.Before the upcoming finals, the students get five days to party. A lot can go wrong, but for some idiots in love, a few things go absolutely right.





	Don't Threaten Me with a Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> It's probably not a common thing, but in Germany, before the graduating students take their finals, they have a theme week where there is some sort of costume party at school. Basically, there are five themes for five school days, the students dress up and have fun. Of course the situation in this fanfic is a bit exaggerated though ;)   
> (I'm probably making this sound more complicated than it originally is.)  
> Title by Panic! because I'm not very good at naming fics.

Chuck was done. He was tired, but at the same time, adrenaline and booze and the feeling of not giving a single fuck rushed through his veins, making him feel dizzy and oddly happy. Was this what it felt like to take drugs? What he did know was that he’d probably be hungover tomorrow, and definitely wouldn’t leave the house. It’s not like he could be fired, being the principal and all that.

How the principal of some ordinary school ended up drunk, with a pair of cat ears on his head because “they’re so cute”, sitting in a shopping cart filled with bottles of alcohol? There was a not-so-easy explanation for this.

 

It all had started out so peacefully. One Monday morning, one of his favorite students, Sam, had come to his office before the lesson started, an annoyed and tired expression on his face. Although he wasn’t very fond of the idea himself, as class representative he’d been chosen to ask for permission to host a theme week this year. Chuck had only needed a few seconds to make his decision.

The theme week was an event organized by the seniors of the school, it usually involved partying, costumes, loud music and, although it was supposed to be a well-guarded secret, alcohol. Since everything had worked out for the past few years -and because he had to admit that it was always entertaining to see his kids messing around and being happy at school for once- he agreed without a second thought, already looking forward to it a bit.

Sam had only nodded and spoken out a general warning, muttering something about this being a horrible decision, but not daring to speak up. He had left and closed the door behind himself with slightly more force than necessary, probably already on the way to the classroom to surprise the rest of the students with good news. Chuck himself had laid back in his chair and taken a sip from his “world’s greatest principal” mug, staring out of the window with a sigh.

“Kids…”

 

He’d had already forgotten about the conversation when the whispering started. He noticed it when he entered the classroom, too tired to keep his eyes open, but awake enough to hear the words “theme week” from the students in front of him. So it had begun: the planning of the most awesome theme week in existence.

Usually, the students did exactly as the seniors the year before, it was like a tradition to use their ideas and maybe add one or two new ones, but not this time. No, this year’s seniors were the most unpredictable group of little shits he had ever seen in his long, long time working as a teacher, and that included the time where he’d been in charge of that one kid called Jesus who always smuggled wine, disguised as regular mineral water, to school.

Nope, this group of lazy kids in front of him was _a group of devils_ , although some of them tried to fool him with their angelic faces. He’d survive the theme week though, as long as they didn’t destroy the school, he’d be fine with it, and who was he to deny them their free will for just five measly days? He’d pay them back when it was time to pass the finals.

 

Monday came, and it started off as peacefully as Chuck had expected it to be: the students respected the school’s rules, turned down the music while the other classes had their lessons and did nothing illegal. Here and there, he had to complain about the confetti on the floor and a few spilled drinks, but besides that, everything seemed to be fine. The theme was movies, so whenever Chuck entered the hall to observe his kids, he found himself tapping his foot on the ground to the rhythm of some well-known soundtrack.

 

On the improvised dance floor, Dean proudly showed off his cowboy boots and the matching hat he had bought for this occasion. He didn’t really plan to dress like a famous character from a western, rather did he want to take advantage of the theme to impress his crush Castiel who was nowhere to be seen yet, or to annoy his brother Sam with his love for cowboys. Said brother was mostly standing by the side of the stage, serving drinks to his friends and otherwise staying in the background.

It’s not like he wasn’t enjoying himself, quite the opposite, he liked watching all his classmates dressed up and laughing with each other, but he was too embarrassed to get a costume, considering himself to be a little too old for this kind of thing. When he was looking at Crowley with his sword and the pirate hat with a huge, fluffy feather attached to it, he agreed once again: _never in his life_ would he get dressed up like this.

More and more people joined the small groups standing in the hall or sitting on the edge of the stage, all of them with wide smiles on their faces. From a distance, Sam could recognize Balthazar in some kind of fancy dress. Wondering which character he was supposed to be, he stepped closer, when suddenly, the microphone gave a nasty screech. Kevin, the boy who was in charge of the technology and music, immediately apologized and announced a new song that made Sam cringe as soon as he heard the title.

“My heart will go on” started blasting at full volume, the flute sounds causing his ears to ring, but he couldn’t take his eyes off Balthazar a.k.a. Rose as he entered the stage, all headlights pointed at him, and when Gabriel, one of his closest friends, hugged him from behind, the people started to cheer. One of the younger students made his way through the crowd, trying to get to the front to have a better view. It was Jack, a cute junior, the one who was assigned to take photos of the event as he was the most curious and excited volunteer they could find for the job.

One by one, all the students stepped up to join the posing boys to get their picture taken. Sam thought he’d get away by pressing himself closer to the wall, but out of nowhere, Gabriel appeared next to him and shoved him towards the stage. There was no way he could free himself from the smaller one’s tight grip around his arm, so he hesitantly ran a hand through his already perfect hair and smiled into the camera.

Ignoring the hand on his ass that could only belong to Gabriel, he spun around to get himself another drink, but as always, his persistent friend read his thoughts and held a cup to his lips.

“Come on kiddo, enjoy yourself a bit. It’s your last chance to do so until you can hide behind your beloved books to study for the finals like the nerd you are.”

“Maybe later, it’s only Monday” he promised weakly, and Gabe was content with that answer, already disappearing again to get attention. Sam only shook his head, emptying his cup with a slight grin.

“Drama queen.”

 

Tuesday was already a bit weird, but that could be expected by the day’s theme. “Supernatural creatures” wasn’t exactly more creative than movies, but the students seemed to have their fun with it. Except for Castiel and Gabriel maybe, who had started an argument about who looked better ever since they realized that they had accidentally both dressed up as angels. The golden-haired man kept complaining that an angel’s wings shouldn’t be black, and Cas countered by insulting the other one’s casual clothing style.

“What are angels supposed to wear then, in your opinion?” the shorter one pouted with crossed arms.

Castiel pointed towards his feet. “Not trainers with holes in them, Gabe. Honestly, you look more like…” he bit back the “a dickhead” and instead went for “well, _you_. Oh, and I believe that a coat would be appropriate.”

“A coat? Well then, you’ll see me in a coat. But not a damn trenchcoat like you wear every day. There’s nothing angelic about a beige piece of fabric.”

Gabriel stomped away angrily, still muttering to himself, and Sam, who had observed the whole scene, watched as he left the assembly hall. Fighting with the short boy was never a good idea, he could say that from personal experience, but what was he supposed to do? Somehow the annoying brat had become one of his closest friends, although he remembered how he had wanted to kill him for his pranks after only knowing him for a few days.

Cas looked downright broken by the other boy’s words, and unnoticed by anyone, he left the lobby with a slightly sadder frown than usually.   

 

Meanwhile, Chuck kept an eye on Dean. The boy with his black contacts kept scaring the shit out of younger students, making them shriek in a high-pitched noise that almost made him wish for the music to be louder- “Heat of the Moment” by Asia for some reason- to drown out the freshmen’s screams.

Another thing that mildly unsettled him was the shopping cart Nick pushed through the crowd, filled with something that was hidden under a blanket. Nick, called Lucifer by most students, didn’t wear a costume, simply because he didn’t have to. Everybody knew who- or what- he was, and Chuck, knowing that even teachers referred to him by his nickname, found it hilarious. If something would go wrong, it was mostly him who broke the rules first, so the principal decided to watch him for a little while.

And… _yep_ , Dean just almost got run over by the cart while trying to sneak up on Charlie, Kevin’s assistant and the other half of the technology team. The demon got hit by a shopping cart pushed by Satan… what a meaningful image. He wasn’t seriously hurt though, so the principal refrained from taking action for now, besides, Charlie was already taking care of him, being the good-natured person she was.

She’d be one of his best students if it wasn’t for her aversion to any sort of authority, but exactly that made her _Charlie_ , and Chuck would have to lie if he’d say they hadn’t had a few good conversations about cats before.

All of a sudden, the door burst open, revealing Gabriel, head thrown back, pridefully showing off the black coat he had promised to put on. If it was his goal to be the center of attention again, he had achieved it; for a moment, all eyes were on him, and Sam had to admit that he deserved the looks and approving whistling from the back row. And he was directly walking towards the tall student.

_Shit_. Should he say something? Should he compliment his _friend_ for looking undeniably attractive? Sam could already see it coming, he’d say something embarrassing while the whole school was watching and laughing at him, but there was no time to think because Gabe was already in front of him… and walked right past him to greet Lucifer. _Oh_.

The two boys were actually brothers, but they didn’t really get along that well. Chuck had to separate them from one another more than once before so nobody would end up dead, feeling like their actual father when he did so. On rare occasions, they would team up to plan something big though. And everybody knew that it would either be something crazy, something illegal or both things combined.

Luckily the principal had already left again to prepare his next lesson or, unofficially, to upload a new post on his blog, otherwise he would have seen the bottles Lucifer revealed as he pulled the blanket off the shopping cart. Gabriel gave him a fist bump, grabbed a few and studied the labels before he put them back with a smirk. Tomorrow would be one hell of a party.

 

Wednesday really _was_ a party. Chuck could hear the loud music blasting from afar when he decided to check on the students that day. Already expecting the worst, he made his way through the corridors that were full of lightly dressed students, both males and females. Somebody pushed him on the back, but when he turned around to complain, the culprit was nowhere to be seen. The principal shook his head and kept walking, not aware of how everyone behind him started to snicker quietly.

As usual, a few girls took advantage of the theme “nightlife” to show as much skin as possible, but no matter how many of them were suggestively dancing around Sam, he ignored them all, keeping his eyes on the door to look for his friend. Neither Gabriel nor Dean had shown up yet, so he felt even more out of place in between of James Bond-imitations and girls in bunny suits who eagerly tried to seduce him by getting him something to drink.

Sam carefully eyed the liquid in his plastic cup, brought it to his nose and sniffed before rolling his eyes. When he’d heard that someone managed to smuggle in alcohol, he had thought of a bottle or two that would be mixed into the drinks, not of a beverage that would get everyone drunk after two glasses. Looking around, he suddenly understood why most of his classmates were acting the way they did; singing along loudly and missing the notes, unbuttoning their shirts and, in some cases, twerking while others cheered them on.

There he was. Surrounded by at least ten girls, Gabriel was having something like a dance battle with Balthazar. Wearing a fake fur coat with leopard pattern, a kazoo between his lips that matched the color of his golden hair, he was having the time of his life. When the pink feather boa around his neck fluffed up with every move he made, he looked like an exotic bird with horrible fashion taste.  At least he wasn’t completely shirtless like his opponent though, Sam wasn’t so sure if he would have survived _that_.

The music stopped, followed by the announcement that there would be a short break in which Charlie and Kevin would get something to drink as well. After Gabe had declared himself the winner of the competition, he spotted the tall student staring at him from across the hall. His jaw dropped dramatically when he realized that his friend _still_ hadn’t changed his plaid shirt to a costume, confronting him with a pout.

“We had an agreement, Sammich” he reminded him angrily, spinning the kazoo between his fingers. Despite Sam’s earlier presumption, he was completely sober. On second thought… he was _Gabriel_. He didn’t have to get drunk to act weird, he had both the confidence and the energy to do so without the help of alcohol.

“It’s still not the end of the week, there are two days left” the Winchester tried to excuse himself. He had never planned on keeping the promise he had made on Monday, but with the way Gabriel was pushing him, he wouldn’t really have a choice.

“Friday, okay? I’ll dress up on Friday. Are you happy now?”

“Maybe.”

 

Getting up on his tiptoes, he pulled off the feather boa to wrap it around Sam’s neck instead. The taller one cringed when the pink feathers tickled him, but he didn’t mind being pulled down by the shorter boy, not at all. Actually, it was quite nice, being so close to him, with the slower music Charlie had now put on playing in the background.

“Gabe?”

“What is it?”

“What are you doing with my brother?” Dean suddenly interrupted, nearly scaring Sam to death. The older one wore a leather jacket and sunglasses, although he probably couldn’t see a lot through those considering that the headlights weren’t even bright enough to illuminate the whole assembly hall. For a moment, Sam played with the idea of quoting what Dean had said not too long ago- something about only blind people and douchebags wearing sunglasses inside- but decided against it.

Gabriel didn’t seem surprised about Dean’s appearance at all, he was just silently contemplating to _kill_ Dean for ruining the mood. Like, _really kill him_. Too bad murder was a crime and he was already old enough to get arrested, he’d have to live with his creative fantasies.

“I’m sharing my costume with him, what does it look like, Dean-o?” he replied, satisfied when he noticed that Sam was still nervously running a hand through his hair. It was like a habit and a sure sign that the boy was either uncomfortable or flustered about something, and Gabriel was proud of how he had learned to read Sam’s body language like that.

Dean apparently knew about that too though, at least he shot him a warning glance before opening his mouth again.

“You look like a pimp.”

“And _you_ look like you should get a glass of water. Are you drunk?”

At second glance, Sam noticed it too; the way his voice was slurred, and he generally looked like he was in a bad mood… which was also the case when he _wasn’t_ drunk. Now it also made sense why he kept his sunglasses on and risked constantly running into people.

“Dean, is there something we should talk about?” Sam tried, already aware of the answer he’d receive.

“Not a chance.” With one last grumpy look at Gabriel, he disappeared in the crowd again, probably getting himself another drink.

Sam watched his brother until he lost sight of him, somewhere in the back of his mind he suspected that it had to do something with Cas who, again, didn’t even show up today. However, before he could dwell upon the topic for too long, Gabriel interrupted his thoughts by tugging on the pink accessory again.

“What did you just want to tell me?” he asked, curiosity visible in his whiskey eyes.

Before Sam could answer, someone bumped into him from behind. Turning around, he looked down on Jack who was frantically checking his camera and almost dropped it in the process. He was smiling, just like always, but he seemed even more energetic than before. One look at the half-filled cup he was holding was explanation enough.

“Uh, Jack?”

“Yes?” if possible, his grin got even wider. He lifted the camera at Gabriel and Sam, blinding them with the flash, before he spun around and ran off again. That picture was probably blurry. Gabe tried to warn him not to drop the camera, but he was already gone.

From a distance, they could hear Chuck shouting, complaining about the person who had stuck a note with the words “I love dick” written on it to his back.

 

Thursday was over as soon as it had started.

Some people were still busy setting everything up while Lucifer was wrestling with one of his classmates, managing to successfully push him inside of the room behind the stage and lock the door. Nobody seemed to care about the muffled screams from inside, and nobody seemed to miss Adam either, so the self-proclaimed devil decided to let him sulk in there for just a little longer, just until he’d admit that he had won, and eventually let him out… _maybe_.

The students didn’t even have the time to reveal their motto before Chuck came running down the hallway, wildly shaking the camera he held in his hands. Pure anger was visible on his face as he announced his arrival by slamming the doors. Clutching the device in his hand even harder, the principal walked straight towards Lucifer, a visibly ashamed Jack behind him. The poor kid was nearly hiding behind him in an attempt not to end up between his teacher and the older student who were now arguing.

In the morning, Chuck had found the camera Jack used to take the photos with, and, while skipping through the pictures, he had gotten a good view of what had been happening behind the scenes of the party yesterday. He had already expected that there might be alcohol involved, but with the proof in his hands, he couldn’t stand still and do nothing about it. Already knowing who was behind that plan, it was his job to scold Nick for his misbehaviour, to stop this mess before worse things would happen.

A few minutes of shouting and fighting later, Lucifer was expelled from the celebration for the rest of the week. Chuck promised that, if he’d set foot in the building before the theme week was over, he’d personally throw him out with force. It might not have been a very serious threat coming from a comparatively short man in his late forties if it wasn’t for the power behind his voice. He was the principal and his decision was final, so even the most rebellious student would have to obey his rules, and Lucifer wouldn’t actually dare to start a fist fight with the man.

It was quiet in the hall when Chuck scanned each and every student, searching for signs of more alcohol, before he decided to cancel today’s party completely to teach all of them a lesson. There were rules that had to be followed, they couldn’t do what they wanted in his school, after all. Thus, the mood wasn’t exactly cheerful, the man could hear complains and insults raining down on him when he made his way back to his office, looking forward to a hot cup of coffee. At least today would be quiet.

 

Sam stood in the middle of the room, alone, looking for Gabriel who had been by his side just until Chuck had entered the scene. The teacher had only thrown out Lucifer and didn’t mentioned any other students who had helped him, but the smart moose figured out that his friend had vanished in fear of being expelled as well, hiding somewhere until he was off the hook. “Coward” Sam thought with a grin, of course he’d run away to avoid the consequences, Gabriel had done so ever since they had met.

Usually, Sam would be called out for the shorter one’s tricks. Every paper plane flying across the room, every empty candy wrapper on the floor, every suspicious noise of a phone was apparently his fault. Being the best student in class, he’d never gotten into any serious trouble for it though, and he didn’t have a problem with covering for Gabriel since he usually made up for it by inviting him to see a movie or binge watch some show on the weekends. Their friendship couldn’t be described as an easy one, but Sam enjoyed it nonetheless.

Deciding to use the free time for something useful, Sam visited his favorite place on the school grounds: the library. He always enjoyed breathing in the smell of paper and ink when he entered the building. Long bookshelves full of research material caught his attention. In the end, he chose a bulky book about biochemical engineering, sat down in one of the comfortable armchairs in the back and started reading. Not long after that, the peaceful atmosphere was disturbed by an energetic Gabriel who accidentally knocked over a pile of books, stumbled over them and, in an attempt not to fall to the floor face first, somehow landed in the tall student’s lap.

“Hey there, Samalam!”

He didn’t make a move to get off him. Sam couldn’t find the strength to care. It was way too comfortable under this living blanket. Manoeuvring the smaller one’s body so he could continue reading his book, Sam acted as if he wasn’t covered by a surprisingly cuddly Gabriel who desperately tried to get his attention.

“Hey. Hey, college boy.”

“What?” Sam spat out, trying hard not to sound too harsh.

He finally put his book down to listen to the annoying student so he could get over with this. The cuddling was nice, but the constant nagging was not. Gabriel took a deep breath- a sure sign that something important was on his mind- and asked about what Sam had hoped he would forget: their discussion from yesterday, that moment when they had been seconds away from kissing… if they hadn’t been interrupted by his heartbroken brother and a drunk kid.

“You wanted to tell me something yesterday. Something serious.”

Sam could pretend he had forgotten about that incident, he could play dumb, but then the smaller one would enlighten him about their almost-kiss in detail and that wasn’t something he’d like to hear right now. He had come to the library to study, mostly to distract himself from whatever drama was going on between Dean and Cas, but also to prepare for the upcoming finals. Thinking about _this topic_ didn’t help him to focus.

“It was nothing” Sam mumbled, already scanning the pages of the book in his hands again without really paying attention to the content whatsoever, “just forget about it.”

Gabriel tried to get him to talk. Oh he tried, and that little shit got creative, trying out every possible way to make him speak up, from tickle wars to promises to death threats that both of them knew weren’t meant seriously. The only way Gabe would be able to murder the tall boy was by letting him die laughing, and Sam wasn’t exaggerating when he said he had been close to suffocating from laughter before.

However, at the end of the day, Gabriel hadn’t managed to get an answer out of him, not even the smallest hint. Sam was proud… but also relieved. He wasn’t ready to tell him yet, but maybe he would get around it somehow without speaking the words out loud. Maybe he could show him.

Tomorrow would be the last day of the theme week, after that, the fun would come to an end and every student who wasn’t keen on failing the exams would spend every free minute trying to get useless knowledge inside his skull. Sam himself was no exception, even Gabriel would have to spend his time with school books instead of messing around with him. It had to be tomorrow, the student concluded, and when he snuck out of the school building with a carelessly forgotten piece of clothing in his hands, he had already made his plan.

 

Superheroes. The theme was superheroes. Even Chuck was able to tell at first glance when he entered the hall which was filled with students in colorful costumes. Even though Wonder Woman usually didn’t have curly red hair, Charlie’s costume looked impressive. Not that he wouldn’t have expected it though, she was known for her cosplaying skills by everyone and most people knew that she was a proud geek. Next to her, behind the table filled with the stereo equipment he was currently working on, an excited Kevin Tran was showing off his Spider-Man costume.

It was still peaceful, there were no signs of alcohol and the music was tolerably low, so the principal got himself a drink and decided to stay for a bit longer, just to enjoy the atmosphere. It almost looked like yesterday’s punishments had fulfilled their purpose to intimidate the young adults a bit, even Lucifer hadn’t shown himself yet. Chuck just hoped it would stay this way.

In between of the flashy suits and capes, the man could spot Dean Winchester. Clad in a batman suit, he looked out of place, standing there with his hands buried in the pockets of his pants to keep from fidgeting around, but as soon as an equally nervous Castiel joined him, the smile never seemed to fade from his lips. Sadly Chuck wasn’t close enough to understand what they were talking about, but by the eye sex going on between those two, it wasn’t difficult to guess that they had finally sorted things out. “I ship it” he thought… that was what the kids called it these days, right?

Sam also noticed the couple once he entered through the back door, hidden from the crowd for now. He was nervous, but he couldn’t hide in the back forever. The black coat definitely was a few sizes too small for him, however, the student didn’t even _think_ about taking it off. It was comfy, not to mention that it smelled a bit like caramel and hot chocolate and _Gabriel_.

Dean would have accused him of being a sap, but the way Sam’s brother was currently dancing to a slow song, a slightly blushing Cas holding onto him, he was in no position to mock him right now. At least these two had managed to work it out, so it would probably be a piece of cake with Gabriel and him… or so he hoped. Someone approached Sam from the side, holding out a glass of water.

“Need a drink?”

“Yeah, thanks man.”

The absent-minded Winchester reached out for the glass and emptied it in one gulp, keeping his eyes on the crowd, looking out for his friend who should arrive any minute now. The other student casually leaned against the wall beside him. It was quiet for a few seconds before the short one opened his mouth again, unable to hide his amusement any longer.

“Tell me, whom are you searching for? By the way, you look pretty hot in my coat, _Sammy_.”

His name made Sam spin around immediately. When he finally realized who was in front of him, his jaw nearly hit the floor. At first, he just stood there, frozen in shock. This was not how it was supposed to happen. Sam had thought this through, he had played out the scene in his head more often than he liked to admit. Now he just hoped this wouldn’t get too awkward, but with the way Gabriel eyed him like his favorite type of candy, it couldn’t be that big of a disaster.

“Uh… hi there. Originally, I wanted to be the one to surprise _you_.”

Slowly, Gabriel stepped closer, keeping eye contact with the tall student. If only Sam could read his friend’s mind right now, if only he could figure out what the hell was going on in his brain… maybe he should read a few more books about psychology in the future, just to be prepared for situations like these. He didn’t need to interpret a lot though, because Gabe could never shut up for longer than a few seconds.

“So I’m your hero? Even I have to admit, that’s pretty cheesy.” Before Sam could defend himself, he brought a finger to his lips. “Don’t get me wrong, I like it. To be honest, I like it a lot.”

_Congratulations_ , Gabriel had managed to make Sam set up his bitchface again. He swore to God, if that midget would make fun of him now, he would never live down the embarrassment of making a complete fool of himself. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he started to turn away, eager to just get out of this situation before Gabe could drop a joke or a pun or any other Gabriel-like comment. To his surprise, none of these cases occurred.

Instead, all he got was a rushed but evident “I like you too, you know?”

 

Sam stopped in his tracks. It took five excruciatingly long seconds until his brain had processed the information, five seconds which turned Gabriel into a nervous wreck, five seconds to make him overthink his actions and wish he had never said the words out loud. This was the end; he was sure of it. An apology was already on the tip of his tongue, something along the lines of “I’m sorry, but you’ve been sending me mixed signals _for the last five months_ or so”, but he didn’t even get to open his mouth. The look in the tall boy’s eyes made it impossible to speak.

It was funny how a few seconds of eye contact could convey more feelings than words would ever be able to explain, really. But Gabriel didn’t mind, neither the feeling of relief washing over him nor the bone-crushing hug which followed afterwards.

“Since when?” Sam whispered, head resting on his friend-to-lover’s shoulder, arms still carefully wrapped around the body in front of him.

“Maybe… three months since I suspected it?”

“And you didn’t bother to say anything sooner? You’re such an idiot, you know that, Gabe?”

Sam faked his anger, but even if he wanted to, he couldn’t get the broad smile off his face. He just… _couldn’t_.

“But I’m _your_ idiot, Samsquatch.”

Truth be told, the shorter student had been too afraid to say anything before, the fear of being rejected had always outweighed the courage he could bring up, and Sam knew that too. He himself hadn’t had the courage to say the few important words in the first place, once again glad that Gabriel knew him well enough to make this confession easier. It didn’t matter who had made the final step though, the only thing that mattered was that they ended up here, in some corridor by the back entrance, not planning on letting the other one go anytime soon.

Sam did let Gabriel go though, quite abruptly, startled by the loud music blasting through every speaker of the building. From the assembly hall, they could hear cheering and whistling. When the couple rushed back- Gabriel would never miss a party- they saw Balthazar on stage, raising a bottle of booze into the air like a trophy. Next to him was Lucifer, of course without a costume because he exclaimed he was “his own hero”, who, despite Chuck’s warning, just couldn’t stay away. He walked up to the principal with an evil grin, handing the furious man a glass of whiskey, and to everyone’s surprise, the teacher shrugged and actually drank the whole thing.

 

Chuck didn’t really care anymore at this point. His students were happy, the week was almost over, and he was counting the remaining hours until he could crawl back into bed after an exhausting week. Maybe it was time to unwind, a glass or two wouldn’t get him drunk immediately.

Well, three made him tipsy, the fourth one just got poured, and he couldn’t care less about being pushed around in a shopping cart. He gave Dean and Cas an approving nod, he high-fived Kevin and waved at Gabriel who had an arm around Sam. The class representative could only stare at the scene unfolding in front of him. “Those cat ears look _so_ cute on you!” Charlie exclaimed with a giggle when he passed her by, shielding his eyes as the flash of Jack’s camera went off.

Halfway through the lobby, Lucifer let go of the handle and turned around, eyebrows furrowed and his mouth a thin line, before he burst out laughing.

He had never let that student out of the backstage room.

_He had forgotten about Adam._

**Author's Note:**

> I was way too tired when I proofread this.


End file.
